


Flores en el pecho

by grillo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki AU, Hay sangre involucrada, M/M, el angst kagehina que nadie pidió, segundo año, ups
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillo/pseuds/grillo
Summary: Hinata está enfermo, tose flores y sabe que eventualmente va a morir.





	

 

Hinata tosió tratando de despejar su garganta. Se dio cuenta que esta vez la tos había durado un poco más, dejándolo más agitado de lo normal.

Ennoshita lo mandó a la banca a descansar. Sonrió cansado y obedeció a su capitán.

Mientras trataba de regular su respiración, centró su atención en Kageyama. El chico había crecido un poco más desde el año pasado, sólo un par de centímetros, pero Hinata lo notaba de igual forma. Observó lo buen jugador que se había vuelto, si es que eso era aún posible. Se veía más conectado con el equipo, ya no miraba con odio a los de primero. Levantaba para cada uno de los jugadores sin fallar, memorizando sus tiempos y distintas técnicas. Hinata pensó que Kageyama era realmente maravilloso, y lo era aún más cuando se veía así de feliz. Jugando con el primer equipo que era algo más que eso, que era casi su familia.

Su frágil momento de paz se vio interrumpido nuevamente por un ataque de tos. Podía sentir como se le desgarraba el pecho un poco más. Y entonces lo comprobó –aunque en el fondo, sabía perfectamente lo que era-, qué era lo que lo estaba aquejando.

Entre sus pequeñas manos, Hinata tenía un pétalo de cerezo salpicado en sangre.

Rápidamente lo tiró tras la banca y se limpió la sangre en los muslos, justo antes de escuchar al capitán dando por terminada la práctica de ese día.

No supo en qué momento Kageyama se había acercado a él.

Tenía el pelo pegoteado en la frente por el sudor. Sus mejillas rojas enmarcaban su cara curiosa. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Hinata le sonrió con ternura, casi sin creer lo dulce que podía ser Kageyama sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Le respondió que sólo era gripe. Kageyama le dijo algo sobre lo raro que era que se enfermara en la mitad del otoño. Que esperaba que se recuperara para el próximo partido. Hinata sólo le sonrió en respuesta, con miedo de comenzar a toser otra vez.

Kageyama no le dijo nada más, pero lo acompañó silencioso hasta el vestidor. Y era este tipo de cosas que le hacían daño a Hinata, que su _amigo_ se preocupara por él sin ocultar ningún tipo de segundas intenciones. Sabía que estaba mal esperar por algo así, sabía que le hacía daño, incluso _daño físico_ , pero no podía evitarlo.

Se había enamorado y ahora lo estaba matando.

Al vestirse, se abrigó un poco más con la idea de aplacar un poco el frío que estaba empezando a sentir. Casi que tuvo la esperanza de haberse pegado un resfriado común. Suspiró y salió en búsqueda de su bicicleta. Como de costumbre, Kageyama lo estaba esperando.

Sonrió.

 

*

 

Con el paso de los días el frío no hizo más que aumentar; junto a él la tos y la opresión en el pecho. Se cansaba rápido y muchas veces tenía que terminar el entrenamiento antes. Cada vez le costaba más recuperar el aliento. A pesar de todo, Hinata siguió entrenando y jugando como de costumbre en los partidos, exigiéndose casi hasta el límite para ocultar su deficiencia. No quería dejar el voleibol por nada del mundo.

Hasta que Ennoshita lo notó.

Ese día Kageyama le dijo que harían un ataque rápido. Hinata corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y pulmones, pero no llegó a tiempo ni siquiera para evitar que la pelota se estampara contra el suelo. Por suerte uno de los miembros nuevos era ágil y alcanzó a elevarla. Como era usual, el partido no perdió el ritmo. Como era usual, Kageyama le gritó a Hinata que corriera más rápido.

Hinata sólo se quedó ahí congelado, respirando arrítmicamente, sabiendo que no alcanzó el pase. Que no iba a poder correr más rápido. Que ya nunca más iba a poder hacer un ataque rápido porque ya no podía correr como antes y nunca más lo haría. Un nudo le apretó la garganta dificultándole aún más la respiración.

Antes de colapsar ante la ansiedad, Ennoshita le pidió que saliera del gimnasio.

Hinata quiso explicarse, pero se atoró en sus palabras, las lágrimas lo traicionaron y lo atacó la tos. Salpicó sus manos en sangre y pétalos en un intento de aplacarla. Ennoshita no demoró en comprender. Le dedicó una mirada triste y observó cómo esta vez Hinata lloraba a destajo, porque seguramente sabía lo que le diría.

Desde ese día, Hinata ya no era titular.

Desde ese mismo día, Hinata dejó de ir a entrenar y no volvió a pisar el gimnasio; metió su uniforme en una cajita y la acomodó en un rincón de su habitación.

 

*

 

Esa noche se dejó ahogar por la tristeza y lloró todo lo que pudo. Le dolió aún más el pecho y sus sábanas terminaron hechas un lío de lágrimas y pétalos ensangrentados. Cuando ya no pudo llorar más, se quedó tendido en su cama, contemplando como se le desmoronaba toda la vida. Estaba agotado, la rabia lo había dejado cansado y casi se sentía indolente, de no ser por el ardor en los ojos. Era extraño como todo parecía tan lejano después de haber llorado tanto, después de quedarse vacío. Como si se pausara el tiempo.

Todo le parecía surreal. Se miró las manos tratando de memorizar cada línea. Ni siquiera conocía sus propias manos y se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

No quería morir.

Sintió un pinchazo de angustia cuando pensó en Kageyama. Se refregó el rostro como si eso fuese a sacarle a su compañero de la mente. Como si se fuese a olvidar de su cabello negro, de sus ojos oscuros, de su piel medio morena.

De la sensación que tuvo cuando por fin hicieron una jugada bien. De la alegría que lo invadió cuando Kageyama le volvió a sonreír de esa forma rara después de haberse peleado. Del amor que sintió cuando Kageyama abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a Ennoshita enunciar que Hinata no sería más titular, cuando lo defendió y reclamó que sólo había sido un error de sincronización, que a veces les pasaba eso, que no era necesario sacarlo por algo así.

De la mirada triste cuando el capitán dijo que era por problemas de salud; porque nunca podría decirle la verdad. De la vergüenza, cuando Kageyama lo miró enojado porque le dijo que abandonaría el equipo.

Se iba a morir y Kageyama nunca iba a saber por qué.

No pudo dormir pensando que seguramente Kageyama lo odiaba

 

*

 

La tos ya casi no lo dejaba dormir. Escupía mucha sangre y había ocasiones en que debía vomitarla. Empezó a vomitar flores enteras esta vez.

Ahora Kageyama no se despegaba de su lado, sin saber que sólo hacía más daño.

Al principio evitó a Hinata por completo. No era una tarea difícil, no estaban en el mismo salón y Hinata ya no iba a las actividades del club.  

Hasta que un día se lo encontró en un pasillo.

Enfrentó a Hinata diciéndole que era un cobarde por dejar el equipo así sin más, sin darles ningún tipo de explicación. Lo sacudió con rabia, para disuadir un poco las ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

Algo le dijo Hinata, que la rabia lo abandonó de golpe. Lo soltó poco a poco aún reflexionando el significado de sus palabras. Miró su rostro pálido y sus ojeras. Entonces todo le hizo sentido. Su cabello opaco y el olor dulzón que tenía.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kageyama abrazó a Hinata.

Hinata dejó de respirar por un segundo, aferrando sus manos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a la espalda de Kageyama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la muerte lo sobreviniera para poder irse feliz de este mundo. Pero su deseo no se cumplió.

Sin embargo, el universo le regaló un lapso de felicidad antes de cumplir su deseo.

Kageyama lo acompañaba a donde fuese. Incluso empezó a faltar a las prácticas sólo para asegurarse que Hinata llegara salvo a su casa.

Y aunque Hinata odiaba que le tuvieran compasión, aceptaba gustoso la de Kageyama, porque sentía que sería lo más cerca que estaría a ser correspondido.

Aunque eso sólo acelerara el proceso.

 

*

 

_“Kageyama, me voy a morir”_

 

*

 

Las últimas semanas empeoró tanto que ya ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama. Sentía el pecho tan apretado, que incluso pensó que podría explotar. Ya casi no podía respirar y la voz se le iba de a poco. Las flores de cerezo le habían obstruido todas las vías respiratorias.

Su madre, desesperada, intentó de todo para sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo a un hospital. Hinata había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había negado, repitiéndole a su mamá que era inevitable. Ahora la escuchaba llorar desde su habitación. Trató de ignorarlo, pero su desconsuelo parecía atravesar las paredes. Hinata lloró con ella muchas veces, separados por una pared.

 

*

 

Los fines de semana, Kageyama lo visitaba durante todo el día. Hinata no tenía fuerzas para entablar una conversación normal, pero aún sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón al escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Cuando estaba Kageyama, era de las pocas veces en las que podía dormir varias horas de corrido, como si estar con él lo curara.

Pero sabía que no era así, sin embargo, morir parecía cada vez más tentador.

Se iba a terminar el dolor, y era Kageyama quien lo iba a terminar matando.

_Qué mejor._

 

*

 

Así fue como un fin de semana Hinata despertó presintiendo que ese era su último día en la Tierra. Se despidió de su madre tratando de consolarla, tratando de venderle la idea de que la encontraría en la otra vida, aunque ni el mismo la creyera por completo. Le dijo a Natsu que cuidara de mamá mientras él no estaba. Natsu, sin entender, sólo asintió feliz y dispuesta.

Tranquilamente, observó por la ventana como el sol se movía, como el cielo cambiaba de color.

Le pidió a su madre que la abriera. Le daba igual el frío de otoño, sólo quería sentir la brisa por última vez.

La fortaleza lo abandonó cuando vio a Kageyama entrar por su puerta. No supo por qué exactamente, pero se echó a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, porque en realidad no lo había. Supuso que morirse era razón suficiente.

Kageyama lo abrazó y Hinata le llenó la ropa de flores de cerezo.  

Cuando se calmó, se distanció para poder mirarlo con atención. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que le dolía un poco mantenerlos abiertos, pero quería observarlo bien _. Era tan injusto_. Lloró nuevamente y quiso golpear a Kageyama, porque era su culpa, Kageyama lo había enfermado, pero no le dieron las fuerzas. Sólo pudo posar su mano en su rostro. La piel del otro la recibió cálida y suave. _Quiso llorar más aún ante la sensación._

 _“¿De quién te enamoraste?”_ susurró Kageyama, mirándolo con tristeza.

Hinata lo miró con ternura, aceptándolo todo de una vez. Ya no iba a ver salir el sol, no iba a escuchar más a su hermanita reír, no iba a ver a Kageyama nunca más, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de dejar de existir.

Pero aun así sonrió cansado, y juntando todas sus fuerzas, se acercó a Kageyama. Sintió su aliento cosquillearle los labios y le dio un beso que fue tan sólo un roce.

“ _De ti, tonto”_

Hinata sintió como su pecho parecía querer partirse en dos. Parecía que sus costillas iban a ceder en cualquier segundo ante sus pulmones, ya hinchados de flores palo rosa y ramillas tercas.

Cayó agotado sobre su cama, sintiendo como se le iba la respiración, apenas un hilillo de oxígeno colándose entre las flores. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pues sabía que no los abriría más, miró a Kageyama.

Nunca pensó que iba a morir junto al amor de su vida. No lo consolaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de obviar el dolor.

Sintió como Kageyama le preguntaba al oído por qué no le había dicho antes.

Sintió como lágrimas ajenas le humedecían la frente.

Quiso responder, pero _su pecho ya no dolía más_ y el sueño parecía demasiado tentador.

_Se dejó llevar por la oscuridad._

_*_

_“Porque no quería saber tu respuesta”_

 

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Por algún motivo esto no me tiene conforme, pero como soy terca lo subí igual.  
> Me da pena que Hinata se muera snif  
> Ajjndks no sé para qué me hago esto a mí misma.  
> Saluditos y gracias por leer.  
> Pd: me vendí al kagehina


End file.
